


Notorious Mob Boss and Psychopathic Murderer Derek Hale

by Lorz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorz/pseuds/Lorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles coincidentally shows up for notorious mob boss and psychopathic murderer Derek Hale’s arrest after an anonymous tip to Beacon Hill’s finest, he doesn’t know what he’s expecting. What do you ask a guy who murdered his own family? Whatever he’s expecting, Derek isn’t it. And the answer to the only question Stiles can think to ask, “Why did you kill your family, Derek?” isn’t what he’s expecting either.</p>
<p>Suddenly Stiles is questioning the truth that everyone in California knows: Derek Hale is guilty.</p>
<p>But as he cracks open a six year old case, he’s itching with the question: Is he about to set an innocent man free, or is he being played by a killer?</p>
<p>- prompt from sterek-stories.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notorious Mob Boss and Psychopathic Murderer Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback Appreciated!

When Stiles first saw Derek Hale, he was ten years old and his mother had just died. He hadn’t been able to stand staying in the house anymore, hadn’t been able to handle his father just sitting there staring at a bottle he had already emptied the night before, and so he had ran. Running away hadn’t been his intention – his mom was gone now, someone had to make sure that his father ate healthily. He wouldn’t let him gorge himself on fatty foods, Stiles’ mother had spent too much time lecturing his dad for Stiles to ever allow him to do that. 

No, Stiles had just been looking to get away. All he wanted to do was spend a few hours away from it all, to just be able to pretend that his mom was going to be there when he went home. Except she wasn’t. Even when he has run for 20 minutes straight and was surrounded by trees in the middle of nowhere, she was still dead. She was still not there. And Stiles and his dad were still not going to be ok. 

He had been crying on top of a tree that been cut down (seriously, the thing was huge, why would anyone cut down a tree that big?) when he had spotted what looked like glowing blue eyes. Then he blinked, and it was gone. Derek had walked out of the trees then, lanky and awkward as most teenage boys are at some stage, and Stiles hadn’t known what to do. It had been obvious that Derek knew who he was – the look that was plastered across his face couldn’t be mistaken for anything else but pity. 

“You shouldn’t be out here alone. It’s not safe, you could get hurt. Like Little Red Riding hood, all alone. ”

“Mommy was in the hosp - hospital, she still got hurt. Anyway, I’m not – not – not on my own, you’re here. Even if you’re a stranger. Mom – Mommy said I shouldn’t trust strangers.”

“My name’s Derek. Now I’m not a stranger anymore, see. “

Derek had been silent after that, and Stiles had tried to stop crying. He didn’t want to seem like a baby in front of an older kid, that wasn’t cool. He hadn’t been able to though, and when Derek had picked him up, Stiles had simply wrapped his arms around his neck and allowed him to carry him to a big house, that was surrounded by trees. Stiles had thought of running, but for some reason he felt safe. He wasn’t going inside the house though. His dad was a police officer, he knew that you didn’t go into houses with strangers. No matter how tired he was. 

Even if Derek wasn’t a stranger anymore (he knew his name now), there could be other strangers in there. Derek’s mother had walked out of the house as they approached and after that Stiles didn’t remember much. He knew Talia Hale had brought him home, found his father frantically searching for him, seen the empty bottles and sent him to bed before having a talk with his father. The Sheriff had always refused to tell Stiles what Talia had said to him, but when Stiles had woke the next morning to find that all the bottles had been disposed of. His father had never regressed to drinking on a daily basis. He occasionally had whiskey when stressed, but he was able to take care of Stiles. In fact, they took care of each other. He didn’t see Talia Hale again, because it was only two weeks later that the Hale house burned down with all of them inside. The only survivors were Derek, his older sister and his uncle, and the uncle was in a coma. Stiles didn’t see Derek for a long time, but he heard about him a lot. None of it was good. 

The second time that Stiles saw Derek Hale he was sitting in the back of his father’s police car, and Derek had just been arrested on suspicion of murder. The murder of his family, that was. Scott had snuck out with him to mess around in the woods the night before, but he had abandoned him after a text from Allison, as per usual. The Sheriff didn’t know that his son was currently watching him from the bushes (and didn’t that just sound perverted as fuck), but Stiles had a feeling that Derek did. The older man had been glaring heavily at the spot Stiles was hiding for the last minute and a half, and it was making Stiles nervous as hell. 

The Sheriff turned his back to the squad car to talk to someone over the radio, and before Stiles knew it he was sliding into the passenger seat and was face to face with Derek Hale. Notorious mob boss and psychopathic murderer Derek Hale. As in just been arrested for killing my entire family in a fire and placing one family member in a coma Derek Hale. Fuck. 

What on Earth had possessed him to get into the car? Stiles couldn’t even remember when he had actually decided that he was going to go talk to the man who had just been arrested on suspicion of the premeditated murders of 11 people! What was wrong with him? The teenager wondered about himself sometimes, he truly did. 

“Uh. I don’t know if you – I mean you probably don’t remember me but I – do you remember me?”

Derek didn’t answer, just continued to stare at Stiles frostily, which only served to make the teenager even more nervous. He started to fiddle with his hands, and cursed the fact that he was a fidgety person by nature anyway. 

“Right well I’ve never quite mastered mind reading, so I’m Stiles. I’m the kid from the woods? I – my dad’s the Sheriff and your mom –“

At the moment of his mother, Derek flinched. Stiles wondered what kind of person could murder their family and then flinch at the mere mention of their mother. He hadn’t known what he was going to ask Derek – what could you ask someone who had murdered their family? – but now there was only question that he could ask. 

“Why did you kill your family, Derek?”  
It sounded stupid, too forward and blunt and insensitive, but that was simply the way Stiles was. He cringed slightly at his phrasing, but he couldn’t exactly go back and change it now could he? Derek stared at him intensely (Stiles had thought the guy had looked as intense as impossible before but he was wrong) and then opened his mouth. 

“I didn’t kill my family. I miss my mother as much as you miss yours, Little red. “

A moment later Stiles was grabbed by his ear and dragged out of the car. His father wasn’t impressed, and neither was Scott when he told him that he had been forbidden to leave the house for a week. His ban didn’t last the week. Well, his willingness to obey the ban didn’t last the week. Stiles was exactly like his father, and when it his curiosity was piqued… well he never could leave things alone. The first day of his grounding was spent researching online, and on the second day he went to visit his father in his study. Except his father wasn’t in his study…. So Stiles read some of the old case files that he kept there instead. 

What his dad didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, right? Yeah, even Stiles didn’t believe that. The third day… well, on the third day Stiles went to visit Derek’s sister, Laura. Even he was beginning to think that he was suffering from a death wish, because if getting into a police car with a man who all of California knew to be a psychopathic murderer and mob boss wasn’t bad enough, now Stiles intended on paying a visit to his sister. Who had apparently kept her nose clean when Derek had begun to get involved with the wrong side of the law, but wasn’t that what some of the biggest criminals always seemed to be?  
Surely she wouldn’t have kept up contact with her brother if he had murdered their family though. Unless she had been involved too. Hopefully not. Stiles didn’t feel like being killed. In the police car Derek – well, Derek had been understandably pissed off, and looked upset. 

Yet he hadn’t threatened Stiles once. If he was really a serial killer wouldn’t he have at least tried to tell Stiles how he would harm him? After all, Stiles had declared himself the son of the man who had just arrested him and he had people who had broken the law threaten him for less. Much less. Hell, he’d lost count of the number of times that guys from school had shoved him into lockers or tripped him up (not that it took much, he was already clumsy enough) simply because the Sheriff had given either them or one of their parents a speeding ticket. 

Stiles had felt intimidated sure, but who wouldn’t? He’d been sat in a car with Derek Hale, known psychopath and different winner when it came down to a competition of best looking guy in Beacon Hills. Not that him being hot mattered. Stiles was not looking into it just because he thought the guy was hot. He was looking into it because it was the right thing to do. 

Derek had helped him out when he needed it, now it seemed right that Stiles at least try to help him. If he was innocent then he would make sure that his father released him, Stiles would ensure that he got the evidence to back up his claims. And if he was guilty… well if he was guilty then Stiles was putting his father’s career at risk, and all because he was getting played by a killer. His father was the most important person in the world to Stiles, but if he didn’t do his best to find out for himself if Derek was actually a killer who just had a soft spot or if he was innocent… he would never be able to live with himself. And Stiles knew that his father would never be able to live with himself either, if he found out that he had locked an innocent man up for the murder of his family. So he was going to put his father’s career at risk. He was going to look at case files he probably shouldn’t and he was going to get grounded for even more time, and all because Derek Hale had made him doubt that he was guilty. Well there went his chance at son of the year award…

All of California knew that Derek Hale was guilty, and Stiles only believed that there was a chance that he wasn’t because of a stupid nickname that Derek had given him when he was ten. He was definitely going crazy. He’d be lucky if he escaped being admitted to Eichen House at this rate. 

Knocking on Laura Hale’s door (her address had been listed in Derek’s file as his next of kin) was a lot harder than Stiles thought it be. No one answered, so after a minute or two Stiles awkwardly turned to walk back to his jeep. He’d only just swung around when he felt a hand grab him by his collar and pull inside the door. Instinctively he tried to fit back, but couldn’t get a grip on who had grabbed him. Panic began to flood his body, and an illogical mantra of “oh my god Dad’s gonna kill me if I get killed, Dad’s gonna kill me if I get killed” began to play on repeat in his mind. 

Stiles was still twisting in attempt to break free as his father had taught him to when he was thrown to the ground and was finally able to see who had grabbed him. A scrawny curly haired blonde boy around his age stood above him glaring, and Stiles knew him from somewhere, he really did, but why couldn’t he place him? Though maybe if he hunched his shoulders a bit…. Let his hair fall in his face and stood with a lot less confidence…. 

“Isaac? Didn’t – I mean, I thought you moved away when your dad died? My dad said that you packed up and left like six months ago, because of the foster system, but – why are you here? Oh my god, are you in the mob too. Wait, didn’t the mob kill your – did you kill your dad too? Fuck, is that like an initiation thing? Come on man, you matter, you don’t have to kill anyone. I swear. You don’t have to kill me. I’m trying to help. Ask Derek. Derek and I, we’re bros! “

His panic soon changed to confusion when Isaac began laughing. What was funny about what he had said? It was quite insulting, actually. Stiles was begging for his life – in a creative manner too – and all Isaac could do was laugh? He wasn’t a very good mob member person now, was he? No gold star for him. 

“I glared at you in the back of a police car, Stiles. Your father’s police car, I might add. We are not “bros”. “

Stiles fell again in his attempt to turn and look at Derek, shocked that he was in his sister’s house. Or rather, he was surprised that he was in his sister’s house and not in the police station. In a cell. With handcuffs on, like he was supposed to be. 

“They let you go? Seriously? My dad grounded me for a week for sneaking into the back of that car and then they just let you go without charging you? Come on, that’s not – oh. “

The handcuffs that were still swinging from Derek’s left wrist answered Stiles’ question, and made him doubt why he had even tried to help. The guy had escaped from police custody. From Stiles’ father’s custody! And now he was hiding out in his sister’s police, with a kid that wasn’t supposed to be in Beacon Hills and looking amazingly attractive with handcuffs swinging from his wrist. 

Oh god, he was an accomplice. If he didn’t report Derek, then Stiles was automatically an accomplice. Just like Laura. Just like Isaac. 

“Your father needs to get better deputys.”

“Better deputys? Maybe he needs better criminals instead. Wait, no – stop laughing, you know exactly what I meant, Mr. Big Bad Wolf. Maybe you should just not flee police custody. It’s pretty illegal you know. “  
Both Derek and Isaac seemed to subdue their laughter at that point, and Isaac even offered Stiles a hand to help him up off of the floor. He hadn’t seen the other boy in several months and they had never been close, but he seemed different. Even just the way he held himself seemed more confident, which was strange because he had always been a quiet and introverted when Stiles had encountered him in the past. He’d always put it down to his family’s business revolving around the dead. The dead couldn’t speak, and Stiles had just assumed Isaac was used to being quiet. 

“You told him?”

“No, I didn’t tell him, Isaac. He’s not referring to that, he means –“

“He’s Little Red? Hah, wait til Laura hears this. She’s going to be so psyched. Can’t believe he’s finally here, Derek. Kinda sucks that his dad’s the Sheriff though. Nice man, but he does want you incarcerated. “

“Enough, Isaac.”

“Tell me what? Derek? Isaac? “

No one answered Stiles, so he sat on the couch and stretched out, before grinning at Derek and enquiring as to where Laura was. He was even more fidgety than usual, and he didn’t feel much like smiling at all, but he refused to show them that he was nervous. Well no more than he already had, anyway. The only response that Stiles got from Derek was some weird eyebrow facial expression thing that was surprisingly attractive (not okay, the guy was on the run from the law and he still looked that good?) and Isaac just shrugged and said that she’d be back in a minute. 

Stiles was surprised that Isaac was so accurate, so when the front door smacked open and Laura Hale walked in he almost fell off the couch. Which hello, he was allowed to be jumpy. After all, he was sitting on the couch of a fugitive’s sister, with said fugitive in the room and he suspected that they were all in the mob. And had killed people. Loads of people. Fuck. 

Laura Hale was a tall girl, with brown hair and fair skin. She was also carrying two shopping bags and had a baby bump that meant she had to be at least six months along. Well wasn’t that just great. Not only had he voluntarily come to speak to the sister of a suspected serial killer and now fugitive of the law, but she was going to be hormonal and he was going to have to worry about stressing her out. Stiles had already begun to panic again when a thought that he could have done without popped into his head. 

Oh God, please don’t let the kid be Lahey’s. That’d be fucked up.


End file.
